


A Good Day

by EiriniThalassa



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Because It Was Only Fair, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Jealousy, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiriniThalassa/pseuds/EiriniThalassa
Summary: An old friend of Carina's unexpectedly comes to town, and Maya gets a weee bit jealous. :)
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 6
Kudos: 344





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've written a fic with Carina jealous, now it's Maya's turn. :) Hope you like it!  
> I've decided to create my fragments of Carina's backstory. It was fun!
> 
> I don't own the characters (except the original one).
> 
> Oh, yes, one last thing - in this fic, Maya DID NOT cheat on Carina with Jack!

Maya entered GreySloan Memorial Hospital with a spring in her step. She had a feeling today was going to be a good day. She had been in a very good mood all morning, and since things at the Station were calm and under control, she had decided to pay a surprise visit to Carina during her lunch break.

She reached the front desk with the intention of inquiring about the whereabouts of her girlfriend, but she soon realized there was no need for that. She could see the brunette standing not far from her, with her back to her, engaged in a conversation with another doctor. As she caught a glimpse of his face, Maya realized she had not seen him before. He was tall, dark, and quite handsome. Despite herself, Maya frowned slightly.

However, she was forced to suppress that frown because she saw Andrew DeLuca coming her way.

“Hey, Maya, ciao!” he greeted her cheerfully.

“Hey, Andrew.” she returned the greeting with a small smile.

“I see you’ve noticed David.” Andrew said as he glanced toward his sister and the other doctor.

_‘Kinda hard not to.’_ Maya thought to herself. “I didn’t realize the Hospital was hiring.” she remarked.

“We’re not. At least not as far as I know. David is an old friend of Carina’s. They’d met the year she’d spent studying and working in Spain. He’s here on a two-month exchange program.” Andrew explained.

Maya looked at him, surprised. She wondered why Carina had not mentioned her old friend was coming for a visit, and also why she had never told her that she had worked in Spain. But, she decided to ignore those questions for now. “I see. So, is he an OBGYN, as well?”

“No, he is a trauma surgeon. One of the best.” Andrew said. “You should meet him.”

Maya’s first instinct was to refuse, but before she could actually utter words to that effect, Andrew had already called out to his sister. “Carina…”

The brunette quickly turned around, and a second later, a wide smile spread across her face. Maya could see she was telling something to the doctor before they both started walking in their direction.

“Ciao, bella! Is everything alright?” Carina asked with a slight frown, a few moments later, as they reached Maya and Andrew.

“Yes, everything’s fine. Don’t worry. I was in the neighborhood and I thought I’d drop by and say _hi_.” the blonde said with a smile, deliberately deciding to leave out the part about the lunch break.

Carina smiled broadly now. “Well, I am glad you did. I would like you to meet someone – this is David González. An old friend of mine from Spain. David, this is Maya Bishop, my girlfriend.” she said, making the introduction.

“Nice to meet you.” Maya said politely.

“¡Ah, la Capitana! Encantado. **(Ah, the Captain! Enchanted.)** ” David returned.

_‘Great! He even sounds sexy!’_ Maya all but snorted internally as she shook his hand, all the while making sure she kept her smile firmly in place.

“Tenías razón… De verdad tiene una sonrisa encantadora. ¡Y parece muy maja!” David said as he looked at Carina.

“Te lo he dicho.” Carina returned with a glint in her eye. “¡Pero, mucho cuidado, eh!”

Maya’s high school Spanish had allowed her to understand a few words of the exchange, and to get a general idea of it. However, she was not able to process it fully because she was too stunned by the fact that her girlfriend was, apparently, also fluent in Spanish.

As if reading her mind, Carina looked at her. “David says that you have a captivating smile and that you seem very nice. I’ve told him that he is right, but that he should be very careful about how he’s behaving around you.”

Despite the overload of information, and questions swarming her brain, Maya couldn’t help but smile at the brunette.

“I am sure that Andrea has already told you that David and I used to study and work together.” Carina went on to say, glancing knowingly at her brother, who shrugged.

“He’s mentioned it, yes.” Maya nodded, slowly finding her bearings again.

“How long can you stay?” Carina asked her. “We were just about to go grab some lunch.”

“Yes, I would love it if you could join us.” David promptly chimed in: “That way we can share stories about Carina.”

“Unfortunately, I don’t have time for lunch.” Maya lied. “As I’ve said, I’ve just come to say _hi_. Besides, I am sure you two have a lot of catching up to do.”

“Oh, that’s too bad.” the doctor said, and it irked Maya to no end that he actually seemed genuinely sorry about it. “Alright, well, maybe not today then, but we should definitely get together for a meal while I’m in town. What do you say?”

Maya glanced at Carina, who was smiling. Then, she looked back at David. “Sure.” she said. She did not really want to have lunch with him, but she knew she could not really refuse for Carina’s sake. “But, now I have to go.”

“Of course. I understand.” David said. “It was nice meeting you, Maya.”

“You too.” Maya said, and suddenly realized – much to her own annoyance - that it was not a complete lie. She had to admit – the guy _was_ charming as hell!

“I’ll walk you out.” Carina offered on instinct.

But, Maya politely refused. “It’s OK, Carina. You go have lunch, and I’ll see you tonight after work.”

“You sure?” Carina asked, a little surprised, but also slightly amused. It was clear to her that Maya was jealous.

“Yeah.” the blonde nodded and kissed her cheek. “Bye, Andrew. Bye, David.”

Upon returning to the Station, Maya went straight into her office. She walked in and sat behind her desk, her earlier good mood nowhere to be found. She was not used to feeling jealous - in fact, she had never actually felt jealous before Carina - and she decided that she not like it, one bit. Especially, because over the four months they had been together, Carina had never given her any reason to be jealous. None.

And what was even worse, she did not even know if Carina and David had ever even been a thing. Maybe they were nothing more than colleagues and friends and she was blowing things way out of proportion. She shook her head, angry with herself for feeling this way. She also knew she wasn’t being fair. After all, she was the one working alongside her ex every day, and Carina had been nothing but supportive about it. _‘Yeah, but that’s Gibson, and this David guy looks like a freakin’ movie star with an accent! But then again, Carina also has an accent and she is off-the-charts hot, and incredibly smart and charming!’_ she tried reasoning with herself. Unfortunately, it did not help.

Finally, she closed her eyes in frustration and rubbed her temple. She felt a headache lurking in the shadows. This day had gotten away from her fast. Fortunately, before she could waste more time feeling sorry for herself, she heard a knock at her office door.

She opened her eyes and took a quick breath. “Come in.” ‘ _Great!’_ she thought to herself as she saw who it was. “What is it, Gibson?”

“You have some reports to sign.”

“Fine. Leave them on my desk.”

Gibson did as he was told. “Is everything alright?” he then asked, eyeing his Captain suspiciously.

“Yes. Why wouldn’t it be?” Maya returned blankly.

“I don’t know. It just seems to me that you were in a much better mood when you left. What’s wrong? You got stood up for lunch?”

Maya did not appreciate his remark, or the barely noticeable smirk on his face. “You’re not funny, Gibson.” she retorted.

“I disagree.”

“Oh, do you now? Well, maybe you could work on your sense of humor some more during the toilet cleanup tomorrow, then.” she challenged without missing a beat.

“I thought the Rookie was supposed to do it.” Gibson uttered alarmed, his smirk quickly gone.

“He was.” Maya nodded. ”But, I think he may deserve a little break. It’s important to keep his morale high, you know.”

Gibson was about to respond, but he was cut off by a knock.

“Come in.” Maya said.

The door opened to reveal Carina. “Hi.” the doctor greeted, looking at Maya.

“Hi.” Maya returned, unable to hide a small smile.

“If you’ll excuse me… I have to go check on those supplies.” Gibson said and quickly left the office, closing the door behind him.

“I thought you went to lunch.” Maya remarked, looking at Carina.

“I asked David for a rain-check.” the brunette returned as she came to a stop next to Maya’s desk, facing her.

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to talk to you instead.”

“About what?”

“Why did you come to see me at the hospital?” Carina challenged. “And, please, don’t say _just to say hi,_ because we both know that is not true!”

From the moment they met, Maya realized that the Italian did not believe in beating around the bush. She was direct and straightforward almost to a fault, and that was one of the many things the blonde liked about her. However, every now and again, her straightforwardness still managed to surprise Maya.

“I came to take you to lunch.” she admitted earnestly.

“I see.” Carina said. “Then, why didn’t you?”

“Because I didn’t want to intrude on your time with an old friend.”

“So, you just turned around and left.”

Maya shrugged.

Carina stepped closer to her girlfriend and laced their fingers together. She smiled. “You could never intrude on my time, bella. You know that.” she said adoringly. “And, you also have absolutely no reason to be jealous. Not of David, not of anyone else.”

“I wasn’t…” Maya uttered on instinct, but then stopped. Carina’s words had gotten to her. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I thought it was cute.” the brunette said. “Just make sure you don’t make it into a habit.”

Maya rolled her eyes. “I’ll try not to. And, I’m glad you find my insecurities amusing.”

“It’s not that, and you know it.” Carina said softly. “Besides, you are the last person that should feel insecure about herself. Trust me!” she noted suggestively.

Instantly, Maya grinned. “Really?”

Carina nodded. “Aha.”

“How do you figure?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Let’s see… You are beautiful, sexy, smart… You won Gold at the Olympics, you are a Fire Captain, you save people from burning buildings practically every day. You…”

The rest of her words were silenced by a rather passionate kiss.

“So, are you convinced, yet?” Carina uttered breathlessly, some time later, effectively sitting on Maya’s lap.

“For now. But, I may need further convincing later tonight.” the blonde returned, her dimples showing.

“I believe that can be arranged.” Carina winked before she stood up and put some safe distance between them. Maya picked up on it, and grinned. “And, for the record, I had no idea that David was coming. I knew someone was coming, but I had no idea it was him until I saw him this morning.” the brunette went on to add.

“It’s OK, Carina. Really. And, honestly, he seems like a nice guy.” Maya said, and really meant it this time. “Granted, one that also happens to look like a movie star, but a nice guy nevertheless.”

Carina laughed. “He is.”

Then, Maya went silent for a few beats, her expression changing slightly. Intuitively, Carina knew why.

“We went out a few times during my year in Spain, had some fun, but ultimately decided that we were better off as friends.” she offered, holding her girlfriend’s gaze.

Maya smiled in awe. Once again, Carina had managed to surprise her. She stood up. “You’re amazing!” she uttered, pulling the Italian to her again.

The brunette offered no resistance. “No, I’m not really. I just love you, that’s all.” she said in return, locking her arms behind the blonde’s neck.

“I love you too, Carina. So much!”

Another breathtaking kiss followed. As blue met brown again, they both smiled.

“So…” Maya said. “You speak Spanish, as well. Any other language that you forgot to mention?”

Carina smiled cryptically. “Maybe.”

“Well, it’s official - I’m dating GoogleTranslate!” the blonde quipped.

Carina laughed wholeheartedly. “But, in my defense, it can come in handy sometimes.”

“Hey, no arguments here!” Maya promptly returned. She absolutely loved it when Carina spoke Italian, even if she didn’t have a clue what she was saying most of the time. “I have to say, though… I knew you were a woman of the world, but I didn’t know you were that much of a globetrotter, and such a polyglot. Color me impressed!”

Carina smiled sweetly. “Grazie! I hope we get to visit some of those places together, too.”

“As long as I have you as my personal tour guide, I’m game!”

Carina gave the blonde’s hand a loving squeeze. “Always, bella!”

“Thank you for coming to see me, Car.” Maya offered earnestly.

“Thank you for wanting to take me to lunch.” Carina reciprocated.

“Which turned out to be a colossal fail!” Maya scoffed. “I do, however, have a backup plan to offer you – a firehouse meal.”

“As tempting as that sounds, I have to get back to the hospital. I do hope we get to share dinner tonight, though.”

“You bet!” She couldn’t wait.

“OK. I have to go now.”

“Hang on a sec…” Maya said as she opened her desk drawer and pulled out two Snickers bars. “I know it doesn’t make up for an actual lunch, but they should hold you until dinner.”

Carina took both bars and gave Maya a quick kiss. “Grazie, tesoro! Ti amo! A dopo – see you later!”

“I love you, too! See you later! You can leave the door open.” Maya said.

Carina nodded, gave her another smile and waked out. Unable to keep the smile off her own face, Maya realized that her earlier good mood was back and then some! Yes, today was shaping up to be a good day, indeed!

**Author's Note:**

> I think that the bits in Italian and Spanish are translated/explained in the story. But if I've missed any, let me know, and I'll add them.


End file.
